Dragon Pig Dungeon
Location is found at (-1,33) in Porco Territory, inside The Dragon Pig's Maze, in room 13. Access Entry requires giving a Dragon Pig's Maze Key and a Dragon Pig Den Key to Fwed, both of which are consumed. Rooms ; Mobs do not vary. Challenging is possible. Room 1 This room contains no monsters and leads into Room 2. Room 2 This room contains no monsters. Click the door to enter Room 3. * You will receive a curse Methane Gas * This gives you a penalty of and for 4 fights. Room 3 * Farle's Pig, level 90 * Pignolia, level 80 * Pignolia, level 80 * Pignolia, level 80 (total level: 330) * 5 characters: +Pignolia, level 80 (total level: 410) * 6 characters: +Farle's Pig, level 90 (total level: 500) * 7 characters: +Pignolia, level 80 (total level: 580) * 8 characters: +Pignolia, level 80 (total level: 660) Room 4 This room contains no monsters and leads into Room 5. Room 5 * Dorgan Ation, level 98 * Dorgan Ation, level 98 * Farle's Pig, level 92 * Pignolia, level 83 (total level: 371) * 5 characters: +Pignolia, level 83 (total level: 454) * 6 characters: +Farle's Pig, level 92 (total level: 546) * 7 characters: +Pignolia, level 83 (total level: 629) * 8 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 98 (total level: 727) Room 6 This room contains no monsters and leads into Room 7. Room 7 * Dorgan Ation, level 100 * Dorgan Ation, level 100 * Farle's Pig, level 94 * Pignolia, level 86 (total level: 380) * 5 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 100 (total level: 480) * 6 characters: +Farle's Pig, level 94 (total level: 574) * 7 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 100 (total level: 674) * 8 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 100 (total level: 774) Room 8 This room contains no monsters and leads into Room 9. Room 9 * Dorgan Ation, level 102 * Blodz Uker, level 99 * Blodz Uker, level 99 * Farle's Pig, level 96 (total level: 396) * 5 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 102 (total level: 498) * 6 characters: +Farle's Pig, level 96 (total level: 594) * 7 characters: +Blodz Uker, level 99 (total level: 693) * 8 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 102 (total level: 795) Room 10 This room contains no monsters and leads into Room 11. Room 11 * Gorgoyle, level 400~800 Room 12 This room contains no monsters and leads into Room 13. Room 13 * Dragon Pig, level 100 * Dorgan Ation, level 104 * Blodz Uker, level 101 * Farle's Pig, level 98 (total level: 403) * 5 characters: +Pignolia, level 92 (total level: 495) * 6 characters: +Farle's Pig, level 98 (total level: 593) * 7 characters: +Dorgan Ation, level 104 (total level: 697) * 8 characters: +Blodz Uker, level 101 (total level: 798) Rewards There's no specific reward from except the chance to find Dragon Pig and Gorgoyle. Related Achievements * A Pig in a Poke * One Small Step For Man Category:The Dragon Pig's Maze